galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Power Rangers Operation Overdrive is the 15th series of Power Rangers. To celebrate the 15th anniversary of the show, Disney created a videogame called Power Rangers: Super Legends and the crossover "Once A Ranger". GoGo Sentai Boukenger 'Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Logo' Operation Overdrive Intro 'Morphers:' 'All:' 'Operation Overdrive Rangers' 'Operation Overderive Rangers' Proo-red.jpg|Mack Hartford Proo-black.jpg|Will Aston Proo-blue.jpg|Dax Lo Proo-yellow.jpg|Ronny Robinson Proo-pink.jpg|Rose Ortiz Proo-mercury.jpg|Tyzonn Proo-rg-sentinel knight ranger2.jpg|Sentinel Knight 'Retro Rangers' Mmpr-black.jpg|Adam Park 2 Operation Overdrive Prns-blue.jpg|Tori Hanson 2 Operation Overdrive Prdt-yellow.jpg|Kira Ford 2 Operation Overdrive Prspd-red.jpg|Bridge Carson 2 Operation Overdrive Prmf-green.jpg|Xander Bly 2 Operation Overdrive 'Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Ranger Form 15' 'Rangers Season Operation Overdrive 15' 'Rangers Season Retro Rangers' 'Operation Overderive Rangers Names Photos' Mack Hartford.jpg|Mack Hartford Will Aston2.jpg|Will Aston Dax Lo2.jpg|Dax Lo Ronny Robinson2.jpg|Ronny Robinson Rose Ortiz2.jpg|Rose Ortiz Tyzonn2.jpg|Tyzonn Sentinel Knight.jpg|Sentinel Knight Adam Park5.jpg|Adam Park 2 Operation Overdrive Tori Hanson3.jpg|Tori Hanson 2 Operation Overdrive Kira Ford3.jpg|Kira Ford 2 Operation Overdrive Bridge Carson3.jpg|Bridge Carson 2 Operation Overdrive Xander Bly3.jpg|Xander Bly 2 Operation Overdrive 'Allies' * Alpha 6 * Norg * Vella * Spencer * Andrew Hartford 'Villains' * Kamdor * Moltor * Flurious 'Weapons' * Drive Detector * Drive Geyser * Drive Claws * Drive Vortex * Drive Slammer * Drive Lance * OO Zip Shooter * Drive Defender 'Gear' * Transtek Armor * HoverTek Cycle * S.H.A.R.C. * Sentinel Morpher * Mercury Morpher * Overdrive Tracker 'Megazord' * BattleFleet Megazord * Flash Point Megazord Crane Formation * Flash Point Megazord Dozer and Sub Driver Formation * Flash Point Megazord Drill and Cement Formation * Flash Point Megazord Drill and Shovel Formation * Flash Point Megazord * DualDrive Megazord * DriveMax Ultrazord Rescue Formation * DriveMax Ultrazord * Super Drivemax Megazord * Drivemax Megazord Rescue Formation * DriveMax Megazord Drill and Crane Formation * Drivemax Megazord Crane Formation * DriveMax Megazord Drill amd Cement Formation * DriveMax Megazord Cement Formation * DriveMax Megazord Drill and Shovel Formation * Drivemax Megazord Shovel Formation * DriveMax Megazord Drill Formation * DriveMax Megazord 'Zords' * Pink BattleFleet Zord * Yellow BattleFleet Zord * Blue BattleFleet Zord * Black BattleFleet Zord * Red BattleFleet Zord * Rescue Runner 2 * Rescue Runner 1 * Fire Truck Zord * Sonic Streaker * Crane Driver * Cement Driver * Shovel Driver * Drill Driver * Sub Driver * Dozer Driver * Gyro Driver * Speed Driver * Dump Driver 'Episodes' #'Kick into Overdrive (1)' #*'Explorer Andrew Hartford discovers the Corona Aurora and unleashes two evil beings, who begin their return to Earth. Now Hartford must assemble a team of five to combat the brother’s amassing forces and recover the five jewels of the crown before they do.' #'Kick into Overdrive (2)' #*'Andrew Hartford’s son Mack, forbidden to use the Red Ranger powers, joins the Overdrive Rangers in an attempt to rescue their mentor from the clutches of Moltor.' #'The Underwater World' #*'A journey to recover a jewel of the Corona Aurora from the ancient underwater City Of Atlantis is threatened by Will’s preference to rely on his own skills and not those of his fellow teammates.' #'Heart of Blue' #*'Dax has a new love interest in Mira, a girl he successfully rescues from a monster attack, but his new romance comes between him and his Power Ranger duties.' #'Whether or Not' #*'When their zords are buried under tons of snow courtesy of a weather device unleashed by Moltor, the Overdrive Rangers seek to free them using the new Drill Driver tunneler, but Mack’s unwillingness to continue being a Power Ranger after jeopardizing an innocent life puts the whole endeavor at risk.' #'Pirate in Pink' #*'The Overdrive Rangers travel to the island of St. Lucia in search of the first jewel, and come across the specter of the pirate Brownbeard, who is searching the oceans for a valuable item, the Eye of the Sea.' #'At All Cost' #*'Ronny irritates her fellow teammates with her overeager competitive nature, leading to conflict revolving around who will be the first to use a new weapon developed for the team. Meanwhile, Moltor intends to transform the winner of a brutal competition between his Lava Lizards into his latest monster, Volcon, but first he’ll need to acquire the scale of a mystical dragon.' #'Both Sides Now' #*'Will is caught illegally selling zord technology and is released from the team by Hartford. Taking his morpher with him, the professional thief decides to bat for the other team and sides with Miratrix, who is on the verge of releasing her master Kamdor.' #'Follow the Ranger' #*'Moltor & Flurious combine forces and take both the DriveMax Megazord and Mack prisoner. The Overdrive Rangers seek a means of retrieving both, but find themselves helpless against the might of two robotic weapons piloted by the two brothers.' #'Lights, Camera, Dax' #*'Dax finally nails a starring role in a new Kung-Fu action thriller, but his filming commitments clash with his duties as a Power Ranger. Meanwhile, the forces of Moltor & Kamdor come face to face, and the Overdrive Rangers attempt to use their confrontation to acquire a vital piece of the Ho-Oh bird.' #'Face to Face (1)' #*'Mack befriends a formerly peaceful alien who shamed his world by surrendering to Moltor. Now bound to do his bidding, the alien, Tyzonn, steals part of a vital parchment that will lead Moltor to the second jewel of the Corona Aurora.' #'Face to Face (2)' #*'The Overdrive Rangers face off against Moltor in a bid to claim the second jewel, whilst a secret harbored by Tyzonn is revealed when the jewel’s power is unleashed.' #'Man of Mercury (1)' #*'A new threat arrives on Earth, the terrifying Fearcats. Seeking the Corona Aurora’s vital jewels, their prescience soon draws the attention of not only the Overdrive Rangers, but Tyzonn.' #'Man of Mercury (2)' #*'The Overdrive Rangers fight to restore the liquefied Tyzonn to his physical state as the Fearcats ally with Flurious and gain even deadlier powers.' #'Behind the Scenes' #*'The Overdrive Rangers nail an important interview with a nationwide talk show, whilst the dreaded Feardats resurface armed with a powerful robot wielding the Cannon of Ki Aumek.' #'Just Like Me' #*'Will takes Tyzonn under his wing, eager to adapt him to Earth’s customs, but Tyzonn begins imitating Will’s mannerisms and attitude. Meanwhile, Moltor makes a bid for Mjolnir, the hammer of the Norse God of Thunder, Thor, prompting the Overdrive Rangers to challenge him for it’s possession.' #'It's Hammer Time' #*'The Overdrive Rangers and many of their enemies all converge in Mexico, fighting for possession of the mighty Mjolnir, but the arrival of Thor, Norse God of Thunder, brings a halt to the struggle.' #'Out of Luck' #*'Moltor places the care of the Paedra Aztec Del Compass on the shoulders of his old ally Blothgarr, who uses its powers to effect Mack’s chi, disrupting his fortunes in battle and in his social life.' #'One Gets Away' #*'Will resigns from the Overdrive Rangers after he loses a valuable jewel.' #'Once A Ranger (1)' #*'Thrax, the son of Rita Repulsa & Lord Zedd, unites all the factions searching for the jewels and successfully defeats the Overdrive Rangers, cutting their powers off from them and rendering them helpless. With little hope remaining, The Sentinel Knight recruits a new team composed of several former Power Rangers to save the others' #'Once A Ranger (2)' #*'The Veteran Rangers, having held back Thrax’s forces, enlist the aid of an old ally to repair the damaged Morphing Grid, but the crestfallen and humiliated Overdrive Rangers decide to return to their normal, civilian lives.' #'One Fine Day' #*'Tyzonn & Rose face an obstacle presented by a forcefield that is surrounding them.' #'Ronny on Empty (1)' #*'The Overdrive Rangers travel to Egypt in search of the next jewel, following a vital clue left by The Centurion Torch.' #'Ronny on Empty (2)' #*'With Ronny’s energies in crucial danger, Will makes an effort to save her.' #'Things Not Said' #*'With the fourth jewel located in Florida, the Overdrive Rangers fight Miramax, Kamdor, and several fearsome monsters to retrieve it.' #'Red Ranger Unplugged' #*'As Mack struggles to determine whenever or not the decisions in his life have been of his own free will, the Overdrive Rangers face a Fearcat who has strong ties to Tyzon’s past.' #'Home and Away (1)' #*'The Fearcats unleash the power of the Octavian Chalice, Tyzonn is injured in battle and awakens on his home planet.' #'Home and Away (2)' #*'Tyzonn must come to terms with the revelation that he was never a Power Ranger.' #'Way Back When' #*'Determined to locate the jewels of the Corona Aurora, the Overdrive Rangers use Mack’s memory to reflect on their previous missions in an attempt to make sense of which jewel belongs to each faction.' #'Two Fallen Foes' #*'Humiliated in battle by Kamdor, Miratrix goes rogue and seeks to absorb power from the Octavian Chalice.' #'Nothing to Lose' #*'Mack begins to feel that he is expendable and confronts Moltor within his volcano lair in a bid to reclaim the crown of the Corona Aurora.' #'Crown and Punishment' #*'With the crown of the Corona Aurora in his possession, Flurious allows the Overdrive Rangers to locate the final jewel before infiltrating Hartford’s estate and stealing all five, restoring them to the crown. Possessing power known only to Gods, Flurious proceeds to condemn the planet to a devastating ice age and transforms into a terrifying new form.' Trivia *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive follows the pattern of Executive Producer, Bruce Kalish, by having three word titles for the Episodes. *This is the fourth Power Rangers since the original Might Morphin', to have an enemy turn to good, and become a Ranger himself. The second being "Lightspeed Rescue", and the Third being "Ninja Storm". *This is the first Power Rangers to feature an African descendant Black Ranger since Zack (Walter Jones) on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers *There was a special Behind the Scenes Episode on Friday, February 16, 2007 on Jetix. *Behind the Scenes featurettes are at Ranger Secrets[1]. *Johnny Yong Bosch, Sally Martin, Emma Lahana, and Richard Brancatisano reprise their roles as the Black Mighty Morphin, Blue Wind, Yellow Dino, and Green Mystic Rangers, respectively. Matt Austin reprises his role as Bridge Carson, but now as the Red SPD Ranger. *This is the first season since Power Rangers in Space to have the original 5 colors with their respective genders, as well as the first since the latter to follow the same color set and gender of their respective Sentai counterparts as opposed to the first season wherein the Yellow Ranger is female in Power Rangers while her Sentai counterpart is male. (Red, blue and black are males, and yellow and pink are females; Wild Force has a similar pattern but Alyssa is considered to be a White Ranger that has pink accents on her costume, and Taylor, just like her fellow yellow ranger Trini Kwan, has a male counterpart. Her direct predecessors Maya, Kelsey, and Katie are also females with male counterparts, and a Green Ranger serves with them instead of a Black Ranger). A Diffrence from Power Rangers In Space is that both the Red Ranger and the 6th member are non-human. *This was the first, and so far only series, to have a completely unliving ranger as part of the main team. Mack, the Overdrive Red Ranger, was completely robotic, but was programmed with human emotions. (The Phantom Ranger from Power Rangers: Turbo was never revealed to be living or Robotic, so he can't be considered this.) Mack is also the youngest ranger ever, being built just 2 years before the beginning of the series (or 20 years before SPD), although by birth, Justin Stewart is still the youngest. *By this season, Bridge takes second place for being the ranger who has changed colors and powers the most, the first being Tommy. Tommy wore green, white, red and black and had six different ranger powers (Green Mighty Morphin, White Mighty Morphin, White Ninja, Red Zeo, Red Turbo, and Black Dino). Bridge wore green, blue and red and had three different ranger powers. Ironically, both Rangers were former green Rangers who later became Red Rangers. *This is the first season since the first episode of Lost Galaxy to feature Angel Grove. *In terms of syllables, this is the longest title for a Power Rangers series, with eleven syllables. In second place is Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, with nine syllables. *This is the first series since Zeo that features an Ultrazord. *Toby Slambrook's name got mentioned by giving one of Fire Heart's scales was used to power the Defender Vest. *This was the final season to feature a Battlizer. Category:Power rangers roll calls Category:Power rangers Season Category:Operation Overdrive